


Revival

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott waltzes back through the doors like he's never been gone. Logan doesn't react well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/26083914098/logan-hasnt-said-much-of-anything-since-the).

Logan hasn’t said much of anything since the moment Scott strolled through the doors of the mansion - looking the same, smelling the same, acting the same, as if months haven’t passed and he isn’t supposed to be dead. While Storm took point on getting him up to speed, Logan lingered in the shadows and took in the sight of him, waiting for some kind of catch. Jean came back from the dead once too. That didn’t work out too well either.

It’s only now, when he gets Scott alone, that he finds himself able to act instead of wait.

“Look,” Scott says as the door slides shut behind them. “I know you’re angry with me. You’re not exactly subtle about it, but - “

The words are muffled and lost when Logan immediately shoves him against the wall and kisses him as hard as he dares. Scott pushes back against him, strong and lean, but Logan takes hold of his shoulders and pins him - keeps him in place, refuses to relent, until Scott’s lips part for him and he can invade.

His hand slides from Scott’s shoulder to the back of his head, fingers lost in his short hair - there’s just enough of it for him to grab and pull, yanking Scott’s head to the angle that he wants it. They slide together easily - and it works, doesn’t it? Having Scott pressed against him like this makes it all make sense.

Logan grumbles deep within his chest, a half-step away from a purr of contentment. While one hand remains tight in Scott’s hair, the other slips down over Scott’s firm torso and explores the body of a man who should be long dead. He feels real enough. He feels alive and heated.

He only breaks away from Scott’s mouth so that he can look at him instead, drinking in the sight of him while he pants for air. He has left Scott’s lips pink and tender, with the scratch of stubble-burn over his clean-cut jaw. He looks good like this, dazed. Logan could watch him for hours.

“I don’t know what kind of point you’re trying to prove, Logan, and -“

Logan cuts him off by kissing him again.

He thinks that he’s going to start doing that a lot.


End file.
